Your Own Kind Of Blue
by some red emotions
Summary: Blaine finalmente toma coragem para chamar Kurt para sair, ele só não contava com seus nervos se tornando seus piores inimigos na noite marcada.


**Autora: Paula R.  
Ship: Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson  
Censura: K+****  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a Ryan Murphy e a Fox.  
Avisos: Essa história é AU (universo alternativo), por isso alguns personagens podem fugir de suas características físicas e/ou psicológicas originais.  
Sinopse: Blaine finalmente toma coragem para chamar Kurt para sair, ele só não contava com seus nervos se tornando seus piores inimigos na noite marcada.**

Your Own Kind Of Blue

Subindo a rua, após três casas, do lado direito, era possível enxergar a caixa de correio branca na qual se podia ler o nome "Hummel" em uma letra cursiva que era quase artística de tão bem desenhada.

O patriarca da família se encontrava na sala de jantar, contas e extratos de cartões espalhados sobre a grande mesa, seus pés descalços suando sobre o carpete. Do seu lado direito, ao alcance de sua mão, havia uma calculadora; do seu lado esquerdo havia uma pequena pilha de notas fiscais da oficina. Se Burt Hummel tivesse algum fio de cabelo em sua cabeça, ele o teria arrancado naquela noite.

- Kurt comprou um cachecol por 150 dólares! – Ele exclamou com um grunhido irritado. – Com metade disso eu mesmo tricotaria um cachecol pra ele! Bordado com vários cachecóis minúsculos em sua cor preferida, além de tudo.

- Querido, o Kurt tem ajudado bastante na oficina ultimamente. Sem falar que ele vive se preocupando com sua saúde e fazendo o possível e o impossível para cuidar da sua alimentação sem lhe dar motivos para reclamar do cardápio. – Carole explicou com um sorriso doce e uma pequena massagem nos ombros do marido, olhando sobre a cabeça dele para as contas e extratos. – Kurt merece um presente.

Antes que Burt pudesse protestar, grunhir novamente ou sequer sucumbir aos toques gentis de sua esposa, um barulho alto de algo caindo e se quebrando chegou a seus ouvidos. Os dois adultos olharam para cima, sabendo que o barulho havia vindo do andar superior.

- Finn? – Ambos chamaram ao mesmo tempo, e era possível ouvir Kurt exclamando algumas grosserias para seu meio-irmão.

- Está tudo bem! – Finn anunciou. – Kurt se assustou e derrubou um abajur.

A fala de Finn rendeu mais algumas insatisfações proclamadas por Kurt e então uma porta bateu, ecoando junto com as risadas de Finn, que desceu os degraus da escada com um sorriso imbecil no rosto.

- Finn, não seja criança. – Carole repreendeu, sacudindo a cabeça em um movimento insatisfeito. – Kurt está ocupado tentando decidir qual roupa usar no encontro de hoje e você sabe como isso é importante.

- Na verdade, não. – O garoto deu de ombros e se jogou no sofá, ligando a televisão após alcançar o controle remoto.

Carole apenas rolou os olhos para seu filho e disse algo sobre ele ser insensível antes de subir a escada até o quarto de Kurt. O corredor não era muito longo nem largo, mas as paredes eram todas cobertas por fotografias de momentos familiares os quais a faziam sorrir diante às lembranças.

O mais novo dos Hummel estava escrutinando seu reflexo no espelho, dando pequenas voltas em seu próprio eixo para tentar ver sua roupa de todos os ângulos. Carole abriu apenas uma fração da porta após dar uma leve batida na madeira escura e espiou para dentro do cômodo, onde pilhas e mais pilhas de roupas estavam espalhadas por todo lugar; sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, a cama, o tapete o qual continha magníficos tons de azul, a penteadeira; algumas ameaçavam cair dos cabides e outras haviam sido puxadas das gavetas de qualquer jeito. Ao pé da cama, Carole viu os cacos do abajur o qual fora quebrado e fez uma nota mental para se lembrar de limpar o local após a saída de seu enteado.

- Oh, Kurt. – Carole arfou, andando em passos lentos até o garoto, seus olhos fixos no reflexo do garoto no espelho.

Kurt sorriu levemente, dando uma pequena volta para que sua madrasta avaliasse sua roupa por completo. As solas das botas pretas com zíperes prateados cujo Kurt usava protestaram o movimento, emitindo um pequeno som agudo contra o assoalho, mas os olhos de Carole continuaram a analisar curiosamente o bordado do colete do garoto.

A linha que seguia em figuras abstratas parecia opaca sobre o brilho natural do couro preto do colete, o tecido abraçando perfeitamente a silhueta e o peitoral de Kurt, acentuando seu corpo esguio. Por debaixo do colete, sem tirar a atenção da obra de arte que era o bordado da peça sobreposta, ele usava uma camisa de linho branca com manga comprida. A calça jeans cinza do garoto se aderia a suas pernas como se fossem uma segunda pele de tão apertada, perfeitamente lisa.

Por fim, ao redor de seu pescoço havia um cachecol de um tom de cinza um pouco mais escuro, curto e mais fino nas extremidades. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado, nenhum fio ousando sair do lugar, e um pouco de laquê mantinha um pequeno topete bem seguro na frente.

- Oh, querido, você está maravilhoso! – Ela garantiu com um sorriso sincero, alcançando o cachecol para sentir sua textura. Carole tinha quase certeza de que aquele se tratava do cachecol o qual Burt havia encontrado o valor entre suas contas.

- Eu nunca estive tão inseguro sobre o que vestir antes. Normalmente os senhores Jacobs e McQueen me inspiram, mas hoje nada parece certo. – Kurt explicou, soando um pouco nervoso. Havia certa trepidação em sua voz a qual não era comum. – As pontas dos meus dedos não param de formigar e meu estômago está brincando de montanha-russa desde que eu acordei.

- Ah, eu me senti assim nos meus primeiros encontros com seu pai. Não fique nervoso, querido. – Carole segurou suas mãos e o guiou até a cama. – Venha cá, saia da frente desse espelho por um minuto. Kurt, você é um garoto incrível, pare de se preocupar.

- Mas e se algo der errado? – Kurt suspirou.

- Se algo der errado, vocês tentam outra vez. Vocês são jovens, ainda terão muitos primeiros encontros os quais darão errado.

- Se _esse_ der certo, talvez não. – Ele sorriu confiante e levantou-se. – Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado, Carole.

- Divirta-se, Kurt. – Carole beijou a testa de Kurt com carinho.

- Carole, você não sujou minha testa de batom, sujou? Por favor, diga que não. – Ele implorou com um choramingo, praticamente correndo na direção do espelho, mas Carole o segurou a tempo.

- Não, Kurt, eu não sujei sua testa, você está lindo. Agora vamos descer.

Se dando por vencido e soltando um longo suspiro, Kurt permitiu-se ser levado para o andar de baixo por sua madrasta, preparando-se para os comentários idiotas de Finn e os discursos paternais sobre responsabilidade os quais ele tinha certeza que Burt iria fazer.

* * *

A Academia Dalton era um colégio interno para garotos bem conhecido em Westerville por sua política de zero tolerância ao bullying. Localizada nas cercanias da cidade, os prédios da Academia eram cercados por altos portões de ferro preto, dois grandes brasões com a letra D podiam ser vistos logo na entrada, e as paredes subiam em um estilo quase catedrático, com vários vitrais, pisos de mármore e carvalho e mobílias rústicas nos salões e na biblioteca.

Sobre a escadaria principal do prédio havia uma abóbada de vidro e esquadrilhas de bronze a qual tinha vista direta para o exterior. Naquela noite, o céu estava limpo e estrelado, apresentando a lua cheia e prateada como sua atração principal.

Subindo os degraus, caminhando ao longo do corredor e dobrando à direita chegava-se a ala leste de dormitórios. Todas as portas daquela área eram pretas, suas maçanetas douradas.

Dalton hospedava seu próprio clube de coral, os Warblers. Com alguns troféus em sua estante, os garotos da Academia eram considerados uma boa competição e, com seu adorável solista, os Warblers eram extremamente confiantes quanto ao talento que possuíam.

Naquele momento, parte do coral se encontrava espremido no quarto de Blaine Anderson, o solista, para oferecem-lhe um pouco de apoio moral, como eles mesmos haviam dito. O quarto não era pequeno – nenhum dormitório na Academia Dalton era. Havia uma cama de casal, uma mesa de cabeceira, uma escrivaninha com direito a algumas prateleiras, um guarda-roupa e uma segunda porta a qual dava acesso a um banheiro particular. Caso necessário, o aluno ainda poderia requisitar ao conselho um baú ao pé da cama, uma segunda mesa de cabeceira e mais algumas prateleiras sobre a escrivaninha. Então, o quarto era deveras espaçoso, mas não fora projetado para receber oito garotos ansiosos e inquietos.

Blaine assentiu para si mesmo no reflexo do espelho e virou-se para seus amigos, fazendo um movimento com os braços para indicar seu próprio corpo. O silêncio no qual o cômodo se encontrava anteriormente foi rompido pelo eco de palmas e assobios ao que os Warblers expressavam sua satisfação quanto à vestimenta do rapaz. Blaine riu e baixou a cabeça em um movimento envergonhado.

Após optar por uma camisa branca polo que modelava seu torso, por calças lisas pretas com as barras dobradas e um par de mocassins em um tom vibrante de vermelho, Blaine finalizou com uma gravata-borboleta vermelha com listras finas brancas opacas. Seu cabelo estava cuidadosamente controlado sob uma quantidade exagerada de gel.

- Não banque o recatado, Blaine! – David reclamou, levantando-se do lugar o qual estava ocupando na cama. – Eu tenho certeza de que ele ficará impressionado.

- Se você visse como ele se veste você não teria tanta certeza. – Blaine suspirou quando David o virou de volta para o espelho.

- Nós até gostaríamos de ver, mas você tem medo que a nossa insanidade o assuste e ele saia correndo. – Wes comentou com um sorriso enviesado.

- Rapazes, vocês irão conhecê-lo em breve, mas primeiro eu preciso fazer esse encontro dar certo. – Pela décima vez naquela noite, Blaine arrumou sua gravata e alinhou sua camisa.

- Você acha que ele vai gostar da gente? – Nick perguntou, soando como uma criança.

- Com certeza! – Blaine sorriu e virou-se para os amigos novamente. – E eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão adorá-lo também, não te como ser diferente. Ele é engraçado, mas não do tipo bobo. – Ele riu quando todos os Warblers viraram para olhar para Jeff, que apenas deu de ombros e sorriu. – Ele é muito inteligente, gentil e, _deus_, tão lindo. O jeito como ele sorri quando nós descobrimos algo em comum ou quando estamos cantando juntos é de tirar o fôlego e os olhos dele são como um caleidoscópio, brilhando com as cores mais intensas que eu já vi...

O rosto inteiro de Blaine queimou quando ele absorveu as expressões nos rostos de seus amigos, cheios de admiração e encantamento diante à sua adoração por Kurt e ele podia jurar que havia lágrimas nos olhos de Nick. Porém, antes que Blaine pudesse tem certeza de que seu amigo havia de fato se emocionado, ele estava sento embalado em um abraço em grupo.

- Kurt e Blaine sentados em uma árvore, se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O! – Jeff começou a cantar o mais alto que podia em meio ao abraço. – Kurt e Blaine sentados em uma árvore, se A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-N-D-O!

Os Warblers saíram do quarto puxando Blaine e puseram-se a correr ao longo do corredor, batendo nas portas fechadas para que os outros garotos participassem da cantoria que seguiu escada a baixo. Chamando a atenção de todos com a cantiga repetitiva, os alunos que passavam tranquilos pelo corredor entraram na brincadeira.

- Boa sorte no encontro, Blaine! – Alguém gritou quando eles passaram pela porta da biblioteca.

- 'Tá bonito, Blaine! – Veio outro grito.

Alguns professores apareceram para tentar controlar os alunos, tarefa a qual se mostrara realmente impossível quando todos os Warblers começaram a pular e gritar ao redor de Blaine. O solista do grupo apenas tentava andar o mais rápido possível, suas bochechas tão vermelhas quanto sua gravata.

Quando Blaine finalmente alcançou a entrada principal, os Warblers se calaram em uma sincronização perfeita. Cheio de desejos de boa sorte e gritos de encorajamento, Blaine entrou em seu carro e acenou um adeus antes de dar ré e fazer seu caminho para Lima.

Blaine suspirou, encolhendo-se no banco de couro do carro. Sem seus amigos para distraí-lo e Lima se aproximando mais a cada quilômetro rompido, o nervosismo passou a consumi-lo. Seu coração batia mais rápido e suas mãos suadas escorregavam frequentemente do volante.

- Recomponha-se, Blaine Anderson! – Ele repreendeu a si mesmo, se encarando no espelho retrovisor com uma expressão carrancuda.

Desde o dia em que Blaine acidentalmente pegou o pedido de Kurt ao invés do seu no balcão de sua cafeteria preferida, Lima Bean, Blaine se via tendo esse tipo de reação quando se tratava de Kurt. Era vergonhoso, mas também era inevitável. Bastava um sorriso ou uma simples troca de olhares e Blaine sentia tudo em seu interior derreter, o que nunca acabava bem, pois isso incluía seu cérebro. Vergonhoso _mesmo_ era a quantidade de vezes que Blaine começara a tagarelar sobre coisas sem sentido.

Normalmente, Blaine achava um pouco sombrio viajar na rodovia de Westerville até Lima durante a noite. Havia muitas árvores a beira da estrada e ele sempre criava uma historinha em sua mente na qual um assassino em série iria pular de trás de algum arbusto e matá-lo, dando sumiço no seu cadáver facilmente. Em seus piores momentos, Blaine temia que sua alma ficasse presa no local do crime, tornando-o mais uma lenda de fantasma na estrada. Porém, naquela noite em particular, Blaine só estava preocupado em chegar logo em Lima e obter o controle sob suas emoções novamente.

Quando Blaine finalmente estacionou em frente ao Breadstix, ainda faltava mais de meia hora para o horário o qual ele havia combinado de se encontrar com Kurt. A viagem de Westerville para Lima nunca havia sido tão rápida, porém tão longa.

Ao invés de entrar logo no restaurante, Blaine caminhou pela calçada até alcançar uma das poucas floriculturas existentes em Lima. O sino da porta ecoou pela loja, anunciando sua entrada, mas não houve nenhum sinal de movimento dentro do estabelecimento.

Blaine deu alguns passos à frente, olhando ao redor. O local era bem iluminado e úmido, com um cheiro de terra molhada que tinha uma inocência quase infantil. Era possível ver várias roseiras espalhadas no grande salão de amostras, vermelhas e brancas. Havia um ramo de lavandas junto a alguns lírios-tocha quase escondidos atrás dos narcisos mais puramente brancos que Blaine já vira.

O garoto estava a ponto de se aproximar dos narcisos quando outro ramo chamou sua atenção. À sua esquerda, entre algumas margaridas e um jarro de lírios do campo, havia um jarro transparente. Era possível ver a terra molhada e algumas minhocas se contorcendo, mas não foi isso que o impressionou.

Blaine não sabia nomear a flor, mas ela era simplesmente fascinante. O formato do botão lembrava o de uma rosa, porém esse era ainda mais aberto e não continha espinhos em seu talo. Blaine arfou enquanto se aproximava encantado. As pétalas a princípio davam a impressão de serem verdes, mas ao chegar mais perto, ele percebeu que elas eram azuis. Era quase como um tom mais pálido e mais claro de turquesa.

A primeira coisa que veio a mente de Blaine foi os olhos de Kurt. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele se flagrara maravilhado com o dilema de qual era a cor dos olhos de Kurt. Ele até chegara a perguntar uma vez, e o garoto jurou que seus olhos eram azuis. Blaine acreditou na palavra de Kurt, é claro, mas várias vezes ele fora surpreendido pelas íris que teimavam em adquirir um tom estonteante de verde ou cinza.

Se sentindo atrevido, Blaine se aproximou ainda mais e foi logo atingido pelo perfume que emanava fortemente do ramo. O aroma era uma mistura de frutas vermelhas com algo único e a combinação de ambos trouxera a tona lembranças das noites em que Blaine sentara ao lado de Kurt enquanto ele completava sua rotina noturna de hidratação. Aquele era o mesmo aroma que se desprendia da pele de Kurt após a aplicação dos diversos produtos.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – Perguntou uma voz macia bem atrás dele.

Até então, Blaine não havia percebido que havia fechado os olhos, mas ao que Blaine se assustou, eles se arregalaram violentamente e o garoto soltou um gritinho o qual fez suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

Blaine virou-se para encontrar uma moça sorrindo-lhe gentilmente, seus olhos cor de amêndoa brilhando divertidos.

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo. – Ela disse sinceramente, mas ainda havia o fantasma de um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Não, tudo bem, eu estava distraído. – Blaine deu de ombros, voltando a observar o ramo de flores. – Isso é fascinante. Como se chama?

A moça deu um passo à frente, olhando para as flores com os olhos transbordando carinho e orgulho. A luz branca de uma das luminárias fez brilhar o crachá que ela havia pendurado em sua blusa rosa e iluminou seu nome, "Tara".

- Bem, foram necessários alguns anos e muito trabalho, mas fui eu quem criou essa aqui. Eu ainda não encontrei um nome que fizesse justiça a sua beleza. – Ela explicou com calma.

- Kurt. – Blaine falou sem pensar, encantado pelo tom das pétalas e seu aroma. Ao perceber que havia falado em voz alta, ele corou novamente e olhou para a mulher, que tinha uma expressão curiosa em seu rosto. Pigarreando, Blaine sinalizou as flores antes de falar. – Está a venda?

- Eu nunca havia tido coragem de vender, mas você parece ter alguém muito especial em mente quando olha para elas, então acho que posso abrir uma exceção. – Tara sorriu, alcançando uma tesoura e cortando o talo de uma das flores com cuidado.

Seguindo até o balcão principal, ela pousou a flor sobre a superfície de madeira com a atenção de uma mãe ao deitar seu filho em um berço. Puxando uma fita de seda branca de uma das gavetas, Tara fez um laço perfeito logo abaixo do botão, inalando o perfume das pétalas antes de estendê-la para Blaine. Quando o garoto fez menção de pegar sua carteira, ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Apenas prometa que você o trará aqui um dia. – Ela disse com uma piscadela.

Blaine sorriu e assentiu, agradecendo. Em passos leves, Blaine fez seu caminho para a saída. Após espiar os ponteiros de seu relógio de pulso, ele acelerou o passou rua acima, chegando ao Breadstix ainda 10 minutos mais cedo. Com os nervos a ponto de consumi-lo vivo, Blaine se dirigiu até uma mesa no canto.

Em uma das mesas mais próximas da saída, Blaine avistou duas garotas que ele tinha certeza já ter visto nas vezes em que fora visitar Kurt na McKinley. Ambas estavam usando uniformes de líder de torcida, uma era loira e a outra morena, com aparência hispânica. A garota loira estava com o rosto enfiado em seu próprio prato, brincando com uma almôndega, rolando-a de um lado para o outro com o nariz. A hispânica observava a cena com um quê de adoração.

Por alguns segundos Blaine se preocupou com a possibilidade de as garotas interferirem de alguma forma em seu encontro com Kurt, mas então ele se distraiu com suas tentativas falhas de conter seu nervosismo.

Blaine então passou a balançar a perna freneticamente enquanto suas mãos se contorciam em seu colo, seus olhos fixos em cada segundo que se passava em seu relógio. A flor que ele trouxera se encontrava sobre a mesa e de repente parecia demais para um primeiro encontro.

Talvez sua escolha de roupa fosse formal demais, dado o clima de descontração do ambiente. Talvez a mesa que ele havia escolhido fosse escondida demais. Talvez a flor fosse boba demais e Blaine fosse louco o suficiente para lembrar-se de Kurt ao vê-la.

Blaine estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico quando Kurt adentrou o local e invadiu sua linha de visão. Blaine levantou-se em um pulo e sorriu enquanto o outro garoto se aproximava. Ele podia chorar, sinceramente, porque Kurt era lindo demais para seu próprio bem.

- Blaine. – Kurt cumprimentou com um sorriso contido.

Outra coisa que era completamente fascinante sobre Kurt era o tom de sua voz. Mesmo quando Kurt estava apenas falando, sua voz soava como música pura e durante todas aquelas noites nas quais ele e Kurt passavam horas conversando Blaine se via hipnotizado e fazia questão de ouvir cada uma das histórias sobre os integrantes do clube de coral da McKinley High apenas para que ele pudesse se afogar nas ondas melódicas da voz de Kurt.

Com um movimento nervoso, Blaine apanhou a flor e a estendeu na direção de Kurt, rezando internamente para que o outro garoto não notasse o modo como sua mão tremia. Kurt lhe lançou um olhar curioso e aceitou a flor com um sorriso, aproximando-a do nariz em seguida, inalando seu aroma.

- Eu espero que não seja demais para um primeiro encontro, eu não entendo muito desse tipo de coisa e sou péssimo quando se trata de romance. A única maneira pela qual eu consigo me expressar é por música e eu duvido que alguém aqui fique satisfeito se eu começar a cantar. Bem, eu já assisti _O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain, _mas eu não aprendi nada realmente produtivo sobre como construir qualquer tipo de relacionamento com aquele filme.

Blaine se xingou internamente por sua tagarelice e se odiou pela vermelhidão que subiu de seu pescoço até seu rosto. Kurt apenas o encarou por alguns segundos antes de soltar uma risada baixinha e negar com a cabeça.

- Blaine, não precisa se preocupar, eu adorei.

Soltando um suspiro aliviado, Blaine sinalizou para que Kurt se sentasse bem em frente a ele.

- E eu tenho que concordar, _Brokeback Mountain_ não é o melhor filme para dicas sobre romance.

- Que tipo de lições nós podemos tirar com aquele filme, afinal? As únicas coisas que eu senti quando os créditos subiram foram as lágrimas que eu não consegui segurar encharcando meu travesseiro e medo de ser vítima de um crime contra homossexuais. – Blaine ainda se sentia consideravelmente estupefato e lutava para recuperar o controle sobre suas reações.

- Se pensarmos em um contexto geral, é apenas isso mesmo, mas eu fico feliz com o reconhecimento que o filme teve, considerando o tema que é abordado.

- E considerando a época em que foi lançado também. A polêmica com certeza teria sido menor se fosse lançado nos dias de hoje. – Blaine assentiu para si mesmo. – Analisando mais profundamente, podemos considerá-lo uma "denúncia" a quantidade de pessoas que viveram, e talvez ainda vivam, da mesma maneira que os personagens do filme viveram.

- Talvez seja realmente uma denúncia, mas às pessoas que tiveram o mesmo fim que eles. – Sugeriu Kurt, sua voz um pouco mais grave que o normal.

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, Kurt, o filme por si só já é triste o suficiente. Felizmente, evoluímos um pouco desde aquela época, mesmo estando em Ohio.

- Você mora em Westerville, Blaine. A Academia Dalton tem uma política de intolerância a bullying. Lima está pelo menos dez passos atrás. – Kurt soou exasperado.

- Eu deduzo, então, que você pretende sair daqui depois de terminar o ensino médio? – Blaine sabia que estava forçando uma mudança de assunto, mas se Kurt percebeu, não comentou.

- Oh, Rachel e eu vamos participar das audições para entrar em NYADA! – Ele disse, claramente tentando conter sua animação, mas seu enorme sorriso foi o suficiente para tirar o fôlego de Blaine.

- Oh, Nova York! Isso não me surpreende.

- Eu não sabia que era tão previsível. – O sorriso de Kurt murchou um pouco e Blaine quis enfiar um garfo em seu próprio olho por tamanha estupidez.

- Não, não! De maneira nenhuma, Kurt. Você é sem dúvida nenhuma a pessoa mais imprevisível que eu conheço e eu adoro isso em você, de verdade. – Blaine tentou amenizar os estragos com um sorriso sincero.

Blaine sorriu satisfeito quando as bochechas de Kurt adquiriram um tom róseo que o deixou ainda mais adorável. Kurt definitivamente não era o tipo de pessoa que estava acostumada a receber elogios e isso entristecia Blaine de uma maneira assustadora.

- Você e a Rachel vão se apresentar juntos ou são audições individuais? – Blaine perguntou numa tentativa de se mostrar realmente interessado.

- Ah, como se a Rachel fosse permitir que mais alguém subisse naquele palco enquanto ela se apresenta. – Kurt riu. – Ela resolveu cantar _Don't Rain On My Parade_ pela centésima vez, mas eu ainda estou em dúvida.

- Mesmo? Bem, se eu puder ajudar de alguma forma, não hesite em vir até mim. – Aquela seria apenas mais uma ótima oportunidade de passar mais tempo com Kurt, é claro, mas ele realmente queria ajudar o outro garoto.

- Nós marcamos um ensaio amanhã, você pode vir, assistir e dar sua opinião. – Kurt sorriu abertamente, seus olhos brilhando com o que Blaine acreditava ser esperança.

- Rachel não vai se incomodar? – Não que ele realmente se importasse. Se Kurt o quisesse presente, ele estaria lá.

- Ah, com certeza ela vai se incomodar, mas isso não importa. – Foi Blaine quem riu dessa vez. – É provável que ela grite "espião!", então esteja avisado.

- Oh, obrigado pelo aviso. – Blaine fez um gesto cavalheiro com a cabeça e as mãos. – Quer dizer que se eu conseguir passar por esse encontro sem fazer você mudar de ideia ou me odiar, nós já teremos outro amanhã?

- Bem, se ser obrigado a ouvir as conversas sem sentido da Rachel por algumas horas pode ser considerado um encontro, sim. – Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

- Contanto que você esteja lá, eu estarei feliz. – Blaine deu mais um de seus enormes sorrisos e Kurt corou novamente.

- A propósito, eu nunca seria capaz de te odiar, Blaine. – Kurt disse com um sorriso contido.

* * *

O restaurante encheu e esvaziou pelo menos duas vezes e Kurt e Blaine podiam ser encontrados no mesmo lugar, conversando animadamente, alheios ao resto do mundo. A garçonete havia acabado de recolher os pratos da sobremesa quando as duas garotas que Blaine havia visto mais cedo se aproximaram da mesa e os cumprimentaram simpaticamente.

A morena inclinou-se para sussurrar algo no ouvido de Kurt que o fez corar quinze tons de vermelho e depois ela lançou uma piscadela na direção de Blaine. A garota loira apenas deu um beijo na bochecha de Kurt, a ponta de seu nariz ainda sujo com o molho das almôndegas as quais ela estava rolando em seu prato anteriormente.

A passagem de Brittany e Santana fez com que a realidade caísse sobre as cabeças de Kurt e Blaine. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas no restaurante, as quais já estavam todas se levantando para sair. A garçonete que os atendera a noite toda estava limpando uma mesa e lançando olhares insatisfeitos para Kurt e Blaine.

Sinalizando com a mão para que a mulher carrancuda trouxesse a conta, Blaine e Kurt acertaram os detalhes do encontro do dia seguinte, o qual Kurt garantiu que aconteceria – independente do quanto Rachel fosse choramingar.

Blaine segurou a porta do restaurante para Kurt passar e ambos foram embalados pela brisa fresca da noite. Kurt tinha a flor que Blaine havia lhe dado em uma mão, um sorriso bobo no rosto e suas bochechas marcadas por uma coloração rósea.

- Blaine, além da grata surpresa que foi saber que o Breadstix é realmente capaz de servir uma comida decente e da esperança de que eu não teria uma intoxicação alimentar por causa desse lugar, eu quero agradecer pela noite incrível. – Kurt ia dizendo enquanto ele e Blaine subiam a rua até seu carro. – Eu pensei que esse tipo de coisa só acontecesse em filmes. E eu estou começando a me convencer de que _você _sim saiu de um filme.

- Você fala como se estivesse muito atrás. – Blaine sorriu. – Vestido desse jeito, você consegue deixar qualquer ator em Hollywood envergonhado.

Eles já haviam alcançado o carro de Kurt e Blaine sabia que não teria outra oportunidade como essa. Então, sem pensar muito, Blaine inclinou-se e juntou seus lábios aos de Kurt. Por um momento, Blaine teve um ataque de pânico interno, pensando que Kurt iria odiá-lo para sempre por causa disso, mas antes que ele cometesse o crime de se afastar, Blaine sentiu a mão de Kurt em seu rosto, o polegar acariciando levemente sua bochecha.

Quando eles se afastaram, Blaine podia chorar com a maneira como os olhos de Kurt estavam brilhando. Inconscientemente, Blaine inclinou sua cabeça em direção à mão de Kurt, que ainda estava acariciando seu rosto. Kurt sorriu e deixou sua mão cair antes de se dirigir à porta do motorista de seu carro.

- Boa noite, Blaine. – Ele desejou, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego.

- Boa noite, Kurt.

Kurt entrou no carro e acenou antes de partir. Blaine quis gritar para todo o mundo ouvir quão perfeito Kurt Hummel era e quão loucamente apaixonado por ele Blaine estava, mas ele permaneceu encarando o local onde o carro de Kurt havia sumido, suas as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

No caminho de volta para Westerville, Blaine repassou cada momento da noite em sua cabeça como lembranças perfeitas, e ao passar pelos portões da Academia Dalton, seis Warblers esperavam por ele no topo da escadaria de entrada, ávidos para ouvir cada uma delas.


End file.
